Move your Body
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: She never would've expected Regina Mills to be the one who paid for a lap dance. Rating: M for strip clubs and sex. Remma/SwanQueen


Okay I should be working on my Ruby fic but it doesn;t wanna work. And the other Swan Queen fic I'm working on State of Us, doesn't wanna work with me(I'll post it at some point on here) …. meh, time to write sex then. Anyways, I don't own Once Upon a Time or the songs Move your Body and Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Day.

* * *

><p>Being a sheriff in a small town wasn't exactly paying the bills. Granted Emma had enough money to live on but it was barely enough. She didn't want to keep having Mary Margaret cover the little things that she needed like food and other items, such as toothpaste, shampoo, and so on. Sitting at the diner one day, looking over her bank statements and trying to figure out where she could turn a penny into a dollar that the answer presented itself.<p>

"Money problems?" A cup of coffee was set before her with those words. Looking up into hazel eyes, the blond woman bristled.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to snoop?" She growled as the red streaked ebony hair shook as Ruby sat down.

"Mom died when I was seven. Grams raised me. But the point is, there's a way for you to make money." Ruby pointed out sipping her own coffee.

"Ruby, if you are trying to get me into selling drugs , may I remind you that I am an officer of the law?" The young woman rolled her eyes.

"Despite what you many think, I'm not stupid. It's a legal easy way to make money, and all you have to do is give up a few hours one night a week and you'll easy make four or five hundred with your body." Emma opened her mouth in shock.

"I'm not becoming a hooker!" She hissed causing the waitress to laugh.

"As annoying as it is that everyone thinks it's all about sex around me, .I'm talking about dancing. "

It took her a week before swallowing her pride to go back to Ruby and have the young woman take her to the seedier side of Storybrooke, to a place called the Longue. And by the end of the night she had made two hundred dollars on her paycheck and between the ten girls, including herself, she made a hundred dollars in tips.

Over the next three weeks that had past, she had gone from one of the opening acts to a closing number alongside Ruby who would close down the club for the night. (She asked the young girl why she even got into this business. Ruby while throwing on a blood red corset and thong pointed out that a inn and diner didn't cover hospital bills) Emma was now working two nights a week and making twice as much as she did as Sheriff of Storybrooke. Mary Margaret looked at her funny, almost as if she suspected something but the teacher held her tongue. All these thoughts were thrown from her mind as her name was announced.

Walking through the flimsy curtain, a confident smirk covered her red lipstick painted lips as stilettos hit the stage floor. A pair of lacy garters where holding up white fishnet stockings while a white tong barely covered her pubic hair and vagina. A white corset pushed up her breast and showed off her flat stomach. Her fingers grasped the pole and moved her body as the music started.

_You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette  
>Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet<br>Just 21 out on the run and turning every head  
>Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it<em>

But the devil can hear you when you say

During the first part of the song she slowly wrapped her body around the pole, using the muscles in her legs to hang upside down before her abs pulled her back up and slid down the pole before leaning her back against it as the chorus came into play.

_C'mon and get up (Get up)  
>Move your body, use your body<br>Lose Control  
><em>

She dropped down into almost a full spilt and pulled herself up again, circling her hips as she tossed back her head, running her hands down her torso.

_Rub it right up (Back up)  
>Against my body. <em> Her hands returned to the pole using them as anchors as she began to pretend that the cold metal against her back was a lover she was trying to tease as she arched her back, before going into the rest of her routine. A few minutes later (and having at least two hundred in tips) her sweat body was behind the curtain, wishing Ruby good luck.

"Swan," A gruff voice barked. Rolling her eyes she turned to the club owner, clothed in a business suit with dark eyes and even darker hair.

"Yeah, what do you want Derrick?"

"You got someone wanting a private dance. I'll add four hundred to your paycheck if you do it." Thinking in her head, that would mean she could have enough money to fix her bug. The engine had started going out and she nodded already planning use for the money. Her heels clacked as she headed to the back room where private dances were held. Knocking, she heard nothing and opened the door, grateful that the customer wasn't in yet. Walking around the room, she found the music she was looking for and put it into the cd player.

"I must say Ms. Swan, I had no idea you could move like that." The blood in her veins froze at the sound of the voice as she turned around to face her enemy. Regina Mills leaned against the door, wearing a pair of jeans with a simple long sleeve shirt and black jacket. She looked completely normal but still utterly breath taking.

"Regina, what are you-"

"It's really simple, my dear," the older woman purred walking forward, "I paid for a private dance. And I'm not leaving until I get it." The mayor finished as she draped her body onto a chair, one arm casually thrown over the back of it, legs crossed. What was normally a position of relaxation, Regina had turned into a position of power brown eyes staring at her like a hungry lion. Her body felt on fire under the woman's intense gaze and she turned away taking a deep breath, regaining her feeling of power. Slowly, making sure to that the woman's focus was on her body, she bent over and turned on the music, letting the bass thump through her finger tips.

She stood in front of the mayor, slowly trailing her fingers down her neck, chest, and abs along with the music, before smirking at Regina. Walking over she whispered into the other's ear, "By the way, Madam Mayor," she purred, enjoying the shudder from the other woman, "if you're good you might get to touch." Pulling back Emma unbuttoned her corset a bit allowing more of her breasts to show.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
>The dollar decides how far you can go <em>

Before Regina could blink, she had uncrossed the mayor's legs spreading them and dancing in between them. Emma could feel the gasp travel the length of the body that she was moving against, slowly rubbing her ass on the denim of the other's crotch before turning around placing her hands behind the chair.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go <em> Smirking she raised her body bring her breasts close enough for the mayor to get a look at them before pulling back , looking into the older woman's eyes , giving a coy smile, she pulled back a bit, taking a hand and tracing it down her side, spreading her legs.

_She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em> Both of her hands were now traveling along her thighs, almost touching herself before pulling them back up to her corset, unpoping another button as she continued to dance for the other woman. A part of her was thrilled that she had Regina's undivided attention and judging by the slight whimpers, driving her incredible insane. As she was about to launch into the next part of her dance, Regina made her move.

The other woman backed her into a wall and claimed her lips in a hungry demanding kiss. It felt like ownership coupled with lust. Her hands tangled into the short brunette hair, submitting to the kiss as Regina's fingers ripped off her corset tossing it somewhere. Emma felt a moan come out of her throat as the lips against hers were removed and reattached themselves to her neck, nipping and kissing at random.

Her hips rocked forward brushing against Regina's as her hands moved from the mayor's hair to removing her jacket and shirt. Emma would've done more but a warm mouth around her nipple and a hand playing with the other stopped anything from happening. She could barely stand up and was grateful for the wall holding her up. The mayor must have sense this as she tugged the woman down to the floor, rolling them over to where she was on top, planting kisses upon her neck.

The slender fingers of Regina moved down her torso as she began to move her body and kiss her way down towards Emma's stomach. The sheriff was panting and barely able to form a single sentence, her body felt like it was on fire as the mayor's talent fingers and mouth continued to bring her pleasure. Emma whimpered as Regina slowly removed the thong before spreading her legs apart.

"My, my someone is very, very wet." Regina purred as she slowly dipped a single slender digit into the wet heat of the blond.

"Regina! Please!" Emma cried out, thrusting her hips in an effort to get the other's finger buried deeper. Strong hands held her hips and pushed her to the floor, while kneading at the skin with their thumbs.

"Patience, Emma. I promise it will be worth it." Regina stated before kissing the woman's stomach again and then moved her head to thrust her tongue deep into Emma. If the mayor hadn't been holding her down she was sure that she would've thrusted hard enough to force Regina into removing her tongue. Groaning she threaded her fingers through Regina's hair trying to pull the mayor's talented tongue further into her. Regina chuckled, causing the vibrations to travel through her walls and clit, causing her to throw back her head and moan loudly.

"Regina," She groaned, and felt the hands leaved her hips and hoist a leg over the mayor's shoulder allowing the tongue buried inside her pussy to angle in just the right way and she rolled her hips, not caring that she was moaning and tossed her head back as the coil in her stomach began to tighten. Her hands were tugging at the hair of the older woman, signaling that she need release. Unable to see the smirk of Regina, Emma whimpered at the loss of the other's tongue before almost screaming as three fingers were slammed into her.

"Yes, oh God!" She screamed as Regina attached herself to her clit, sucking it as her fingers kept slamming into her pussy at a fast pace. After thirty seconds of this she found herself tumbling over the edge into pleasure and blacked out.

When she came to, she was still in the room with a blanket covering her along with a note.

_My place, 8 pm tomorrow. You owe me an orgasm Ms. Swan_

_~R. _


End file.
